


Cade stories

by thestrong96



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Valentine & Jade West Friendship, Cat Valentine & Jade West Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hollywood Arts High School (Victorious), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Sex, Minor Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, References to Addiction, Smut, Victorious References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrong96/pseuds/thestrong96
Summary: READ OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND: This is a spin-off of my previous CatxJade fanfiction: 'Make me Happy'. Check that one out first or you won't understand much about this one! This fanfic is mostly fluff and smut but also some angst. It fills a few gaps in my previous story 'Make me Happy' adding some details and explaining a few more things about my take on Cat and Jade's relationship.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Kudos: 2





	Cade stories

Before chapter 7 of 'Make me Happy' 

**Cat POV**

My current point of view? Pitch black. I mean, that's all I'm able to see right now because I'm blindfolded... Hehe

That's cause my girlfriend is taking me somewhere special tonight. She told me to dress up and I did with a strapless blue dress and turquoise heels. I did my hair and make up pretty nicely cause I wanted to look absolutely perfect for her tonight and... hot. Yeah don't look at me like that, I'm not as naive as everyone thinks! Also today is our first month anniversary! So it's a special occasion. Before she put this blindfold on me I saw that Jade looked so sexy too, tonight. She is wearing a short black dress and open toed black heels at her feet. She made her hair a bit more curly than usual for this date and her colored stripes blue just like her make up matching my dress, what a coincidence!

I'm giggling as I'm trying to peek a little. Maybe while Jadey is distracted by driving, I can... 

"No peekings!" she immediately tells me lightly slapping my hand away from the blindfold

"Sorry babe! I'm just so curious!" I say biting my lower lip "Where are you taking me? Is it somewhere fun?" 

"I told you, we are almost there just be patient!" she tells me with a chuckle obviously finding me funny as I'm biting my lower lip and tapping my foot making my heel clicking for the impatience. 

"Can you at least give me an hint in the meantime?" I ask her

"No my beautiful redhead. But I can give you a little distraction" she tells me and I feel her hand on my bare knee going up 

My breath immediately catches in my throat but I'm smiling... I know Jade wants me... Physically. I can just see it in her eyes when we are about to kiss or in the way she touches me when we make out. And I want her just as much. But something still hold me back. We are together from a month and know each other from years so it's not like I don't trust her, the opposite actually, it's just that I am still... a virgin. So I'm nervous to... 'snuggle' even with someone I love and trust so deeply like Jadey. But she is the best girlfriend ever so she is not pushing me to do anything. She never even asked me actually. She knows me so well. She knows I don't like to feel pressured so she is waiting for me. Which makes me love her even more. 

I had to dump a few boys over the years when they would get too touchy or ask me if I wanted to spend the night at their place. I know what would have happened if I would have said yes. I watched a few movies so I know. And I didn't want to. Not with them anyway. But with Jade it's completely different. I want her too. So I know it's a matter of time before I will tell her I'm ready. 

Jade's hand reaches the edge of my dress' skirt and pulls away but I grab it keeping it in place 

"It's okay, you can move your hand a little... upwards" I tell her using my best sultry tone of voice. 

Hehe I can feel even with the blindfold Jade's eyes on me. She probably looks stunned from what I just said. She continues moving her hand a little higher slipping it under my dress. But when I feel her touching my inner thigh and still moving up, with the tip of her fingers brushing the front of my panties, I release a little moan and stop her 

"OK, better if you keep both hands on the wheel now... Don't want to distract you too much" I giggle

"Y-yeah... A little late for that" I hear Jade say.

I laugh "Well at least we didn't crush so, I don't think I distracted you that much" 

"Trust babygirl, you did" she continues "But I distracted you long enough too, luckily" 

"Oh right! Where are we going? Pleasy! Tell me Jade!" I say

She laughs "I don't need to, cause we have arrived" 

"Yay!" I say and I'm about to take the blindfold off my eyes but she stops me 

"Wait did I tell you you could take it off?" She asks me

"No ma'am" I laugh

"Exactly" she says and since I hear her stop the car I guess she just parked. She puts her hand on my thigh again and I laugh

"You really like my legs don't you?" I tease her

"It's your fault. You always wear dresses, skirts or shorts" she replies 

And I continue chuckling "Jade West has the hots for my legs!" 

"Oh shut up, I could say the same thing about you with my boobs" she tells me and I stop laughing feeling myself blush. 

I hear her laugh now "Anyway stay in the car and don't take the blindfold off" 

"Kay kay. But don't leave me here!" I tell her

"Wouldn't dream of it" she replies

I hear her leave the car and in just a few seconds my door is opening and Jade's hand takes mine to lead me out of her car. 

"What a gentlewoman!" I smile

She pecks me on the lips and then I hear her close the door before she starts removing my blindfold. I squeeze my eyes at the sudden light I see. We are at a beautiful Italian restaurant. Not one of those cheap ones but a real classy one. One you would go for a very special occasion. 

Oh my God I always dreamed someone would take me to a date like this, one day! And to tell you the truth I always hoped that that someone would have been Jadey! And now it's happening for real! 

I keep gaping at the sight in front of me as Jade steps at my side taking my hand smiling "Speechless much my princess?" 

I turn to look at her still gaping "Jade I love it! But are you sure this isn't a little too expensi... Wait, how did you call me?" 

"My princess. Cause you are." Jade continues. Her cheeks slightly pink as she keeps smiling at me. 

"Oh my gosh Jade, I love you!" I say wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her. 

Jade has never been this sweet with anyone else, not even Beck. I know that for a fact. And you know why? Cause even though he was her boyfriend for almost two years, she still didn't feel comfortable enough to let her guard down with him. Not this much anyway. But she has always been comfortable enough to do that with me when we are alone. When there are just the two of us, her mean girl's mask comes off and she let's me see the wonderful girl underneath it. And I love her for that. She is only this sweet with me. This makes my heart flutter with such an happiness I feel like I could cry for the joy any seconds now. 

Jade pulls away from our kiss releasing a chocked laugh "Babe can't breath" 

I realize I was squeezing her a little too much in my embrace. I let her go giggling wiping a few moved tears from my face. Luckily I chose a waterproof make up for tonight, cause I knew Jade's surprise for me for our one month anniversary, would have probably made me tear up in the end. And I was right. Except the date just started and I'm already crying haha.

"Let's go inside" Jade tells me taking my hand in hers and I can only nod as I'm trying to hold back more incoming tears. 

When we enter I see a few people sitting at the tables looking at our joined hands with curious faces. Someone even shake their head in a disapproving way, but one glare from Jade makes then stop immediately. I simply don't care instead. I'm too happy to care about a few homoph... Whatever they are called, right now. Jade tells our reservation and the waitress leads us to our table. Jade even pulls the chair back for me to sit. I start crying freely this time. I know Jade from years and she always had a soft spot for me, true, but seeing her do all these beautiful things just for me tonight is something completely new and that makes me feel so special and loved that I just can't help but cry tears of joy as I sit at the table mumbling a 'Thank you', taking in the beautiful and romantic atmosphere of the restaurant and the tablecloth with a candle in the middle of it. I continue crying happy tears at the sight. 

Jade sits in front of me laughing "OK babe, remind me to never go all romeo with you again, cause ever since we arrived here, all you're doing is crying" she tells me 

I laugh too wiping my tears away form my face "Sorry! It's just... Everything is so much... So beautiful! You, this place... I love you Jade" I tell her reaching for her hand on the table.

She takes my hand in hers "You are beautiful Cat. I love you too. Happy first month" 

She tells me and I feel my face wet once more. 

"Aaaand you're crying again" Jade says chuckling and I laugh with her. 

I'm able to stop crying eventually as we give our orders to the waitress. Jade tells me to order anything I want. But I check the menu and try to take things that are not too expensive, since Jade was clear when she came pick me up that this date was on her and that she didn't even want me to bring my wallet with me tonight, or else she would have gotten mad at me. But I still try to not make her spend too much money for me, tonight. This restaurant is pretty expensive!

But Jade knows me too well, so she orders for me all the plates I love and even a nice slice of strawberries cake at the end. I try to be mad at her for spending so much, but I can't be mad at her when she was so romantic. This date was simply perfect. 

And as we go back to my place to have a sleepover I just know the perfect way to end it and show her how much I loved everything about tonight... Even if my parents and my brother are at home, I decide to be bold, both because I feel like she deserves it after this beautiful date and because I also want to do this so much. I'm still kinda nervous and a bit shaky at the thought of getting intimate with her, actually, but at the same time I feel like tonight is the night. I want her. 

So as we undress and get ready to go to bed I wait until Jade grabs one of the spare pajamas she now keeps in my room ever since we started dating and I yank it away from her hands. 

"What the...?" she protests before she notices my dark eyes full of want and love for her. 

"I was thinking we could have slept like this..." I say motioning between our bodies (we are just in our bra and panties) "It's pretty hot tonight anyway. Don't you think?" 

She smirks getting my intentions immediately and licking her lips, ogling my body. I do the same with hers letting my gaze lingering on her huge chest and silky black bra, feeling like I'm on fire. 

"So hot" she agrees before she takes me in her arms and places me on my bed. 

"Wait!" I tell her. I take Mr. Purple and a few other stuffed animals and put them away on my desk, with their faces turned. 

Jade laughs "You don't like having an audience huh?" 

I blush shaking my head no and jumping on my bed and in her arms again. 

We go slow, very slow. Maybe because Jade senses I'm still very nervous. Or maybe she isn't sure about how far I wanted this to go. She knows this is the first time for me after all. She seems pretty content just by kissing me and touching my body though, and I do the same resting my hands on her beautiful firm yet soft... tush, squeezing it from time to time. We lose track of the time completely lost in our make out session. At some point as I feel Jade's tongue exploring my mouth and I caress it with mine I feel a rush of arousal. I moan in her mouth and wrap my legs around her waist. We stop kissing to look at each other in the eyes breathing for air. We breath the same air and it's so beautiful. A single nod from me is enough to make Jade understand exactly what I want right now. 

She smirks and starts cupping me through my cotton rainbow panties. Her touch makes me feel all funny and excited. I love it! I pull my head back against my pillow closing my eyes in pleasure. I'm so excited I can hear my heart beat in my ears when suddenly... 

"Hey Cat, have you seen my special vitamins?" my brother burst in my room. 

Jade jumps off me so quickly she falls off the bed while I do my best to cover myself up with the sheets. 

"Manny! I told you millions of time to knock before entering my room! Especially if Jade is here!" I tell him lowering my voice at the last part not wanting my parents to hear me too. 

I look at Jade who is blushing a deep shade of red right now, as she is sitting on the floor. She was able to grab a pillow to cover herself up the best she could but my brother still keeps staring at her wide eyed. 

"And stop ogling my girlfriend!" I yell at him. 

"Oh sorry!" he says raising his hands and looking at me apologetic than back at Jade "Sorry Jad..."

"Just get out of here!" she barks at him and he immediately leaves my room closing the door behind him. 

"I'm so sorry babe" I tell her helping her stand up and get back in bed with me "Are you hurt?" I ask her as she is massaging her back with a grimace. I replace her hand with mine starting rubbing her tenderly for a bit. 

"It's okay Cat, really. But next time lock the door would you?" Jade says. 

I nod "I will... But maybe having our first time with my family at home wasn't really a good idea, anyway. I just thought they were all asleep already" I tell her apologetic

"Don't worry Kitty" she says kissing me

I smile "Thank you, for the beautiful date today. And happy first month" 

"Likewise. It was a pleasure." Jade replies. 

I giggle happily, snuggling in her embrace. She kisses my head and we quickly fall asleep like that. 

Few days later

**No one POV**

Cat and Jade were in the redhead room recording a video for The Slap.com. They were both sitting indian style on the bed with Cat starting the video with her laptop camera. She had a huge smile on her face. Jade was just looking in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Hiiii this is Cat! Here with my girlfriend Jadey!" Cat started, giggling

"Don't call me 'Jadey'" Jade immediately told her

"But you said I could now that we are a couple!" Cat pouted

"In private not in public!" Jade replied through gritted teeth glaring at her girlfriend while beginning to blush.

"But now it's just you and me!" Cat insisted

"Cat, you're literally recording live on The Slap!" Jade scolded her

"Oh riiight! Sorry love!" Cat giggled pecking her girlfriend with a quick kiss on the lips. Jade rolled her eyes but was unable to hide her little smile while Cat was continuing

"Anyway, Jade wanted to do this video with me for The Slap, cause she was jealous of when I used to interview cute guys in a few of my old videos" Cat explained and Jade interjected again

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Of course you weren't" Cat smiled at Jade then mouthed to the camera "She sure was" pointing a little with her thumb in her girlfriend's direction. Before giggling.

"Get to the point!" Jade yelled at her

"Oh right! So, Jade wanted everyone at school to know that I'm taken now cause she is extremely..." Cat was saying

"I told you I'm not jealous" Jade interrupted her again

"I was going to say sweet..." Cat smiled at her. Jade blushed furiously but tried to hide it looking away and mumbling a 'whatever'. Cat hugged her giggling and continuing "Because she wanted to make it official that we are girlfriend and girlfriend now!" she kissed Jade on the cheek.

"Okay now it's tweeting time! With Cat! And Jade this time! You know the drill guys just tweet me about whatever and I, well we, will answer you guys in... Let's say 20 seconds this time, ok babe?" Cat asked Jade turning to look at her before setting a timer on her phone. 

"It's your video you decide!" Jade replied

"Kay Kay! Alright let's start! Oh first tweet!" Cat furrowed her brows a little to read it on her PC "How long have you and Jade been together?" the redhead giggled and started the time. 

"Well maybe not everyone of you know this but Jade and I go way back. I remember having a huge crush on her since forever! Back in junior high I would've always find an excuse to hold her hand or hug her or..." Cat was saying but Jade cut her off

"One month. Next question" the Goth girl said

"Jade the time wasn't even over!" Cat complained

"Babe, you were rambling like a silly prep girl and not even answering the question" Jade told her

Cat looked at her pretending to be offended "Meany" she pouted at her girlfriend before smiling, reading the next tweet "Alright next! 'Cat, aren't you afraid that Jade is going to murder you and bury you in the desert?'" the redhead laughed at that starting the timer 

Jade just smirked "Hey, I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you"

"Oh Jadey, shut up!" Cat slapped her girlfriend's thigh playfully "Jade is tough and can be scary, but not to me. I don't think I trust someone more than I trust her" she said looking at Jade who smiled at her and just shook her head blushing again "And if you want a prove of how much she loves me, well let me tell you this: for our first month together, Jade took me to dinner in such a beautiful restaurant and treated me like a princess for the whole..."

Jade who was blushing the same color of her girlfriend's hair made the timer go off a little earlier "Next question"

Cat giggled "Alright! Jade doesn't want people to know how sweet she can be!" she whispered the last part

"I'm not sweet! And I said next question!!" Jade yelled

"OK! She is also so bossy!" Cat said

"Hey, take that back" Jade yelled again

"OK... But you are" Cat continued before reading the next tweet "Since when you guys are lesbian?" the redhead started the time while Jade was already replying

"None of your fuc..." Jade was saying but Cat immediately stopped covering her mouth with her hand

"Jade! No swearing!" she scolded her

Jade just rolled her eyes

"Well in my case I think I always knew I liked girls a little more than I like boys, but Jade was the only girl I really wanted to be with so... Yeah" Cat blushed looking at her girlfriend who smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

Cat giggled "What about you, baby?"

Jade smirked seductively "Ever since you made me gay for you"

Cat kept giggling before kissing Jade again as the timer went off.

"Kay! Next question!" Cat exclaimed looking at her PC "How did you two meet?" she smiled starting the timer

"So back in middle school, we were 12 and I remember I was getting bullied by a bunch of very mean kids, when my hero came to rescue me" Cat said looking at Jade who was smiling at her. Her face flushed "Long story short we became best friends and even if it took us awhile to realize we were in love I knew I would have never let something such a precious Jade go!" Cat said giggling "Get it? Cause your name is Jade and jade is a precious stone!" 

"That was so lame baby" Jade told her as the timer went off

"Oh come on, can't you pretend to like one of my jokes every now and then?" Cat asked with her best puppy dog eyes

"Nope" Jade replied

"Poo!" Cat continued to pout

"But I still love you" Jade continued

Cat beamed at her girlfriend before looking at the camera "Aww, did you guys hear her! She is such a sweethear..." she was cut off by Jade's lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around her body pushing her down on the bed. 

Cat muffled a laugh against her girlfriend's lips opening her mouth to let her deepen the kiss while Jade reached with one hand for the laptop to stop the camera from recording live but not before pulling away from Cat to say "That's it for today, losers".

"Jade! That was such a mean way to end a live! What will my Slappers followers think about us now?" Cat complained even though she was smiling while Jade was closing her laptop. 

"That we had better things to do" the Goth girl just replied before locking lips with the redhead again.

Jade grabbed one of Cat's bare thighs to make her wrap it around her body and the smaller girl complied pushing the Goth's body on her own, using her leg. 

Jade was starting to grind on her with both love and desire without even realize what she was doing until Cat moaned in her mouth.

Jade's hand has started to lift up the other girl's skirt to slip underneath it when Cat lightly pushed her away releasing her mouth.

Jade looked at her questioning for a moment but then saw the nervous and shy look of her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Jade quickly said releasing her completely and pulling herself in a sitting position while Cat did the same, shaking her head.

"Jade you didn't make me uncomfortable at all, it's just... My parents and my brother can be home at any moment, and we almost got caught once already. I really wanted our first time to be special... Can we like... Wait a little more? Till we will have the perfect occasion to do it I mean" Cat asked her timidly

"Kitten, you don't even have to ask me, of course" Jade smiled at her reaching for her girlfriend's face to caress her cheek before pecking her lips.

Cat giggled "Thanks. I promise you, our first time will be amazing"

Jade laughed "You can bet your ass on it. Literally"

Cat chuckled too "Naughty Jadey" she said jumping on top of her girlfriend and kissing her while at the same time kneading her boobs in her palms, through the Goth's shirt. 

"Thought you wanted to wait" Jade giggled releasing her mouth

Cat smirked "Doesn't mean we can't still have some fun in the meantime"

Jade mimicked her smirk "Hell yeah" she said slipping an hand underneath Cat's skirt to grab her ass making the redhead's giggle quickly turn into a moan of pleasure.

After chapter 15 of Make me Happy

**Jade POV**

"Ohhh Jadey!" Cat's whimpers as she is struggling to keep her voice down, while I'm writing my name with my tongue deep in her pussy right now. My head is under her skirt that I pushed slightly up. We are having sex in the janitor's closet at school.

The whole scenario is so hot I think I can come just by pleasuring her right now. She is resting one leg on my shoulder as she starts shaking when her orgasm hit her hard and I feel a tiny orgasm of my own in that moment as I hear her muffled moan of pleasure. And one of her hand pushing my head even more in her. She is probably using her other hand to cover her mouth right now, cause I keep hearing her muffled cries of pleasure. I smile against her pussy kissing it before placing her leg down and standing up just in time to catch her in my arm since her legs seems like jelly at the moment.

I chuckle licking my lips. Yep we have come along way since our first time in my room a few weeks ago. I know Cat is not a prude virgin anymore but damn I got pretty surprised when she told me she wanted me in the janitor's closet today. I bet no one would believe little innocent Cat Valentine would even think to do something like this at school. Of course I take all credits for probably having turned her into a sex addict hahaha. Yeah I know I'm probably exaggerating but if that would be the case I surely prefer my girlfriend to have this kind of addiction to the one she had (still has actually) to antidepressants.

Though I think most of the time, she is replacing her pills with sex to feel good lately and take her anxiety away. Well, as long as that keeps her from taking her pills regularly... I just hope one day she wouldn't need them at all, even without asking me to eat her out all the time she isn't on her meds. Not that I'm complaining, since I would stay between her legs forever if I could, but unfortunately that wouldn't really be possible.

"Thank you love" Cat tells me

"My pleasure pussycat" I smirk at her as I lean in to kiss her, letting her taste herself on my lips. I feel her smile against my mouth

We hear the bell rang so we pull apart. I quickly reapply some lip gloss and fix my make up using my phone camera's as a mirror while Cat adjusted her skirt and is now drinking from a water bottle, that she throws in the trash once it's finished. 

"Tonight I'm returning the favor baby" Cat tells me with a wink circling my waist with her arms and kissing my shoulder from behind. 

I turn my head to look at her grinning "Can't wait"

She giggles "You done? We have Sikowitz class now"

"Yep, let's go" I tell her throwing my bag on my shoulder and taking her hand in mine.

Cat pecks me with a kiss on the cheek as we leave the janitor's closet.

God I love this girl.

A few months after chapter 18 of Make me Happy

**No one POV**

Cat and Jade both dressed in very skimpy Christmas' dresses were entering the Black box theater after, together with Tori, they had just sang Andre's song 'It's not Christmas without you' in front of the whole school. The black box appeared empty and all the lights were off in that moment as Cat was leading her girlfriend in the theater. 

"Ohhh wanted to spend some alone time with me baby?" Jade asked Cat wiggling her brows at her. 

Cat smiled "Yep. But I also got a surprise for you" 

"I already loved your Christmas present so much. I mean Tawny's scissors from the movie itself? Best present ever!" Jade told her. 

Cat giggled happily "I'm glad to hear that, but as you know this month it's not only Christmas" 

"Yeah it's also Hannukka but neither of us is Jewish so..." Jade was joking 

"Babe! Be serious!" Cat laughed nudging her girlfriend's shoulder "It's also our 6 months anniversary!" 

"I know, so you plan to fuck me on the Black box's stage to celebrate? Cause I would totally be down for that!" Jade smirked

Cat blushed slapping the Goth girl's shoulder again "Jade!!" she scolded her

"Oh come on, we did it at school so many times already" Jade insisted

Cat blushed furiously "Jadey! Shut up!" 

Jade laughed "Alright! Why are we here then?" 

"You will see" Cat said taking her hand and leading her right in front of the stage "Sinjin! Lights!" she exclaimed

"Sinjin is here? Which means that perv heard me saying that we had sex at schoo..."Jade was saying when suddenly the lights turned on. But not those of the theater but a series of Christmas lights that were positioned in front of them. They were placed just so they were forming the heads of two girls one in front of the other kissing and on top of their heads other lights were placed resembling letters that were saying 'Happy 6 months Jade + Cat'. 

Jade was stunned. All she could do was keep gaping at the lights in front of her. 

"I made this! Well Sinjin helped me a bit connecting the lights and all, and I needed to ask a few teachers the permission to use the Black box today, but I placed all the lights myself. You know, I like to be creative..." Cat giggled a bit nervously. She knew Jade didn't like romantic stuff too much, but after the way she had been so romantic herself for their first month together, Cat thought that she had to do something special too for Jade, after six months together "Do... you like it?" she asked a bit timidly

Jade turned to look at her girlfriend "Kitty, it's amazing... How were you even able to do this? I mean the two girls kissing even look like us!" she exclaimed looking at the lights forming the two girls kissing

Cat chuckled "I guess my love for you inspired me!" 

Jade smiled at her girlfriend, with one of her rare moved smiles "Thank you baby. Happy anniversary. I love you" 

The redhead girl was grinning from ear to ear "I love you too Jadey. Happy anniversary!" she said before the two girls started kissing passionately.

"Wow... This is like the best Christmas ever" Sinjin was saying looking at Cat and Jade kissing from above the theater and taking a photo of the couple with his phone. 

Jade released Cat's mouth to look up at him with a furious glare "Sinjin if you don't get the fuck out of there in 3 seconds I will personally make sure this will be the worst Christmas you ever had! 1..." 

She didn't need to add anything else as the boy had already run off to leave the theater. 

Cat laughed "Poor guy, he helped me with the lights afterall" 

"Yeah and now he gets to keep a photo of us kissing in skimpy Santa's dresses. What do you think a creep like him will do with it?" Jade asked

"What do you... Oh... Ohhh! Eew! So gross!" Cat said wrinkling her nose in a disgusted way

Jade just laughed "But who cares about that loser, let's not think about him. Let's think about us" she said hoisting Cat up and placing her on the stage before going to lock the doors of the theater. 

"Jade! What are you planning to do?" Cat asked giggling but she already knew the answer

"You" Jade just replied with a sultry smirk before reaching for Cat making her lie on the stage and removing her red heels before spreading her legs and pushing up her dress to start pulling down her fishnet pantyhose and underwear, before kissing her way up Cat's legs. The redhead was already moaning when the Goth girl reached her destination, kissing her between her thighs. 

"Wait... We don't have much time before someone will come look for us. So, come up here" Cat told her girlfriend who complied getting on top of her. Cat reached down with her hands pulling Jade's dress up to insert one hand in her red underwear making Jade release an excited breath. At the same time one of her stocking covered thighs made contact with her girlfriend's bare sex making her gasp in pleasure too. 

"Tell me that again..." Cat told her as Jade positioned herself with both hands on either side of Cat head. She was still wearing her Santa's hat while Cat still had her fake reindeer antlers on her head. 

"W... What?" Jade whimpered as Cat started moving her fingers on her center slipping two digits in her. At the same time Jade was thrusting her leg against Cat's womanhood making her breath turn heavy

"Wha... What you... said when we got here... Tell me... what you want me to do... to you" Cat panted

Jade smirked at her girlfriend "I want you... t-to... fuck me... up here on this stage" 

Cat smiled and pushed her fingers deeper in her girlfriend's sex making her moan loudly before starting pistoning them in and out of her sex fast, the motion spurring Jade to also increase her speed as she thrusted her thigh against the redhead's sex. It wasn't long before both of them came chanting each other's name very loudly practically at the same time. Luckily outside the other students were still playing music in the hall so nobody heard them. 

Several months later

**Jade POV**

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask Cat as she is standing on my doorway, her make up all smudged because of her tears. We are together from about 9 months now and she was able to overcome her addiction to antidepressants a long time ago. She was fine all this time but seeing her like this I fear she might have had another crisis today. 

"My brother... My parents are taking him to a clinique in Idaho. They're moving with him next week" Cat cries throwing her arms around my neck hugging me.

"Oh kitty, come in" I say hugging her back and leading her in my house.

I make her sit down on my couch and bring her a glass of water.

She drinks it wiping her tears but she is still sobbing.

"What happened?" I ask her sitting next to her

"You know how Manny is! Ever since I decided I was done pretending Ellie never existed he started remembering about her too... About that day when my sister was kil..." she sobs more loudly unable to finish, and looks away

"Cat it's okay" I tell her hugging her at me but she pushes me away

"No it's not! It's my fault if he got so much worse! The doctors says that remembering the trauma he went through caused him to lose all the progress he was making... And now my family need to take him to a clinique in Idaho" Cat explains

"Cat I'm so sorry... But... Couldn't they find another clinique here in LA?" I ask her

"Apparently, the doctors they were taking him here, suggested them to bring him to this clinique cause it's specialized for people with PTSD and who suffered of brain damages, like him..." she starts crying again "It's all my fault"

"It's not your fault baby. You just wanted to remember your big sister. You were able to overcome your trauma. You should feel proud of yourself" I tell her grabbing her hand but she yanks it away.

"Jade, do you realize my family is going to leave me alone now, because I have school here and they need to be with my brother?" Cat tells me

"So what? You can just move here" I reassure her. I smile happily at the thought of me and Cat living together but she just looks at me wide eyed

"So what? So wh... I can't believe you! You don't give a damn about the fact that I might miss my family as long as you get to have me all for yourself?" she asks me shocked

"No, babe, look I'm so sorry but I think your family need to back off a little" I let slip something I was thinking from a long time now. I immediately bit my tongue as Cat's shocked expression turns into a glare.

"What?" she almost yells pushing herself away from me

"Cat, they made you feel like you were to blame for your brother's issues when you did nothing wrong. You just wanted to remember about Ellie after finally overcoming your trauma and addiction to antidepressants. Unlike you Manny suffered not only of a psychological trauma but also of a physical one. So no one can blame you for his breakdown!" I tell her

"Yes instead! He was getting better, then I had to ruin everything, cause I was selfish and I had to bring my sister's memory back in my family's life" Cat says, her voice trembling. 

"That's what your family made you think. Maybe you are better off without them for awhile" I say but immediately regret it when I see her reaction. 

Cat looks at me angrier than I have ever seen her, as she shoots up from my couch. I do the same "Cat, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." I immediately say trying to hug her but she pushes me away

"Maybe I'm better off without you for awhile" she tells me

I look at her wide eyed. I feel my heart shatter in a million of pieces as I process her words "You don't mean that" I'm only able to whisper.

Cat starts to cry again squeezing her eyes shut "My family loves me so much. And I love them. But how could you understand? You can't possibly understand how I feel right now cause you always had such a disaster of a family"

Her words hurt cause they are true. My parents divorced when I was young and they were always distant from me. My dad even took my brother away from me making us grow up apart for most of our life.

I look at Cat with a scowl as I reply "That's right. My family is a disaster. But I don't care. Cause I have you now. You are the most important person in my life. And I thought it was the same for you" I feel my eyes sting with my own tears.

She looks at me, her lips trembling "You have always been. But how can you be that person, right now, if you don't even understand what everything that is happening to my family makes me feel? Maybe... Maybe it's better if we take a break from each other for some time... Cause I don't want our relationship to become toxic like you and Beck used to be..."

I look at her legitimately scared for a moment "You... You're breaking up with me?" I ask her unable to even think that that's what she is telling me right now. 

She looks away hugging herself and crying loudly, but doesn't answer. I try to reach her face with one hand but she steps back again. 

"You don't want us to break up, Cat. You know you don't. You love me. And I love you" I try to hug her but she refuses crossing her hands. 

"But I love my family too. And you seem to not care about that" she says before she turns away, walking to the door.

I look at her with my heart completely broken and tears that are starting to run down my face too, but I force myself to give her an ultimatum "Cat, if you really think that, then walk out of the door and we are over. But if you actually have some brain in that redhead of yours then come back to me right fucking now!" I don't know why I chose such harsh words. Maybe because I'm afraid she would leave me, and when I'm afraid I get angry. 

But my words seem to make her even madder at me as she shoots me a glare through her tears before she opens the door and slams it shuts behind her, leaving my house.

I run after her and see her getting on her pink bike and riding away. I feel so angry that I return to my house slamming my door and kicking my coffee table knocking it down. I storm to my room, crying my eyes out on my bed.

After some time I shoot up and grab my phone worried. Cat was crying her eyes out too when she got on her bycicle. How could I even let her ride that thing to her house in that state? No matter if we broke up or not I have to make sure she is okay right now. I try to call her several times but she doesn't answer me. So I text her

_6:53 Pm *You*_

_'Just tell me you are back home okay'_

I wait for her answer pacing back and forth in my room and I'm about to text her again when she replies

_6:55 Pm *Kitty*_

_'I'm home'_

I release a breath of relief. I notice she didn't say she is okay. Of course how could she be when we have just broke up... But at least she made it back home all in one piece. But realization still hits me at the thought that we are not together. And I fall to my knees throwing my phone on my bed as I begin to sob and cry again.

A week later

**Cat POV**

"Tori, thank you so much for helping me move to my Nona. I can't believe I used to think she lived in Italy, when she lived here in Venice instead!" I'm telling Tori, smiling slightly embarrassed as we are talking by her locker. I used to be so silly when I was on my meds.

"No problem Cat. You actually seem a lot more... mature lately" She tells me

"You think?" I giggle

"See?" she says smiling

"See what?" I ask her confused

"Old Cat would have probably asked 'What's that supposed to mean'?" she laughs

I laugh too "Yeah well it's all thanks to Jade actually..." I say absent minded before biting my tongue, both because I still haven't really told anyone I was on very heavy antidepressants just a few months ago before Jade helped me with my addiction, and because her and I are not together at the moment. And the thought of the fight we had last week still hurts me so much... 

"What happened to you guys anyway? You were going so strong just a week ago... Does it have something to do with your parents moving with your brother in Idaho?" Tori asks me

"I don't want to talk about it" I say looking away, pouting. 

She looks at me confused but just nods. From my sad face she must understand it's a very delicate topic. If watching Jade and I fight every day at school or my ex girlfriend's bad mood this week, didn't already gave Tori an hint of that.

"OK... Well, I'll come pick you up with Trina at 5 today. That okay?"

"Perfect. Thanks!" I smile again at her giving her an hug. Tori is such a good friend. She hugs me back stroking my hair

"See you later, Cat" she says

"Bye Tor" I tell her. As soon as I turn around the corner though I find Jade leaning against some nearby lockers.

I jump in surprise. But then look away from her and try to walk past her.

She grabs my elbow though "You're moving to your Nona's?"

I look down "I am"

"Don't. Move in with me. The offers still stands... I even talked with my mom. Come to my house" she tells me

"Jade, we broke up, have you forgotten?" I ask pulling free from her grip but without looking at her

"No. But I know you still want me. You didn't even changed our status on TheSlap" she says and it's true. I just couldn't, cause that would make it official and I don't want to lose her. Not completely... 

I look down "Well... Neither did you" I almost whisper

"Of course. How could I, when I never wanted to break up with you in the first place" she tells me. 

I squeeze my eyes. She is so sweet. But she really hurt me by basically telling me I should just forget about my family.

So instead of telling her I didn't change out status on The Slap cause I also didn't want to break up with her I say "I didn't change it, cause I don't want to date anyone at the moment, anyway"

She doesn't reply so I look at her. She is looking at me with a strange expression. A mix of relief and at the same time sadness. 

We just look at each other for several moments. A part of me just wants to kiss her right now but I restrain myself. If Jade wants to be with me she needs to learn to care for my feelings for other people in my life other than her too. 

"I still don't know why you broke up with me" she says after some time. 

"Because you either not care or you're unable to understand how I feel about my family leaving me" I say looking down again. 

"Stupid? Because that's what you are being right now, for not wanting me to be with you in a moment like this!" she spits back

I look at her angry "If you're going to call me stupid for caring about my family, then I made the right choice about leaving you" I say storming past her

"Cat, wait! Cat!!" she calls me but I ignore her just like I ignore the metallic sound of her fist connecting with some poor guy's locker. I just keep running to my class forcing the tears back into my eyes.

One month later

**Jade POV**

I'm waiting in the parking lot of where I know Cat's Nona lives now, here in Venice Beach. I can't believe Cat and I are over from a month now. I have to get her back, I can't stand another single day without her. I went to the complex of apartments where they live and found a weird kid with funny hair. I asked him if she knew where Cat Valentine and her grandmother lived and she told me that was the apartment 22. I knocked at the door and ringed the bell but no one was home. It's pretty late at night so I really don't know why. I tried to call Cat but she has her phone off.

So I'm waiting in my car, to see if they come back. I'm so worried. What if her grandma didn't feel well? She is pretty old afterall. But even worst, what if something happened to Cat? I try not to think about it. But then... I see a motorcycle pulling over with two girls. One of them wears a pink helmet, a purple jacket and a pink dress. I immediately know who she is...

I'm fuming with rage right now. She doesn't even spot my car. She is giggling while jumping off the bike while the other girl turns off the engine. I can't see her well, she is wearing a black helmet and a jacket similar to one of mine. She is blonde. They walk together to the complex of apartments and I'm about to follow them and scream at Cat, but then I don't do it. I don't even get out of my car. I'm paralyzed... All I can do is feel the tears staining my face. I keep sobbing and crying for I don't know how long. I don't even have the energy to drive back to my house. I'm so sad and disappointed from what I just saw I can barely think of anything except the fact that I may have lost Cat completely, right now. Another girl might have her... Who is this girl anyway? I wonder if Cat broke up with me to be with her. When did she even met another girl? She told me she didn't want to date anyone right now, and then I find her coming back home with someone else? What a liar! Cheater! How could she? Cat, you little bitch! ... No... I can't think of her like that. No matter what she did to me I still love her. I love her too much... So much it actually hurts. And I hate myself right now for even thinking of her name and that word in the same sentence. Cat is the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met. There must be an explanation. Right? Cat is not Beck... She won't go fooling around with some other chick behind my back. Right? But then again we aren't together now... 

All these thoughts are tiring me so much I don't even realize I have closed my eyes at some point. I end up falling asleep in my car.

.........

....

...

My phone buzzing startles me awake. Fuck, I raise an end to cover my eyes from the morning's sunlight. Where am I? Why am I dressed and in my car? My sore back tells me I slept here all night. And now I start to remember why as I see where I am. At Cat's place in Venice. Where last night I saw Cat with another girl... Some blonde skank who rides a motorcycle. Her bike is still parked here just like I feared it would be. Maybe they just had a sleepover. I don't even want to think of the possibility of my Kitty Cat having sex with someone else after what we had, cause in all honesty, stabbing myself with my own scissor would be less painful for me to handle right now. My phone continues to buzz in my bag so I pick it up. It's my mom.

"What?" I ask annoyed

"What?! WHAT?!? Jade you didn't come back home last night and this is all you have to say? Did you know how worried I was? You want to give me an heart attack?" My mom yells

"Chill out..." I yawn too tired to fight back as I rub my eyes "I hmmm... Spent the night at a friend's house and forgot to tell you"

"What friend?" she asks me

I'm tempted to say Cat but she knows we have broke up just recently, so she wouldn't buy it.

"Tori. Tori Vega" I lie. At least she doesn't know her so she can't tell if I'm lying or not. 

"Well, you're grounded Missy! Come back home right now before you go to school" my mom tells me

"Why so you can spank me, mom? I'm almost 17, so chill the fuck out!!" I yell back in my phone ending the call. I know this will only make things worse with my mother later and she will probably send me to my dad or something as a punishment after this, but I don't care right now. In fact I've just seen Cat leave the complex of apartments on her pink bike, the one she usually goes to school with ever since we broke up. Blondie doesn't even take her to school apparently... Too bad I was hoping to catch her and show her how pointy my scissors are... With the sunlight Cat spots my car this time, and stops. 

I throw the door open and immediately march to where she is.

I cross my arms glaring hard at her as she gets off her bycicle.

"Jade what are you doing here this earl..." Cat is asking me but I cut her off

"Shut it, you liar!" I bark

She looks at me shocked and hurt

"Don't give me that look you little minx. I saw you coming back with Blondie last night. So either your Nona looks pretty good these days or you broke up with me to be with another girl!" I yell at her. 

"You have been spying on me? OK, first of all you have no right to be jealous of me! What part of 'we are not together anymore', can't you understand Jade? And besides..." she asks me looking mad

"All of it. But I just want to know why, Cat? How? How could you do this to me? We just broke up and you are seeing another girl already? From how long? Did you wanted us to break up so you could be with her?" I ask her and I start crying against my will, my voice shaky. 

Cat's expressions softens. I must look terrible right now. I know my make up is all messed up same as my hair and I must have the redder eyes a human being could possibly have from both the bad sleep and all the crying. I can see she feels sorry for me.

"Jade, listen it's not..." she starts reaching for my face, trying to wipe my tears away with her thumbs but I grab her wrists and look at her furious

"Did you have sex with her?" I don't really want to know, cause if she says yes, that would hurt me too much but my jealous side of me takes over and I just can't help myself but asking her that. I _need_ to know. I can see she looks legitimately scared of me now as she doesn't even answer

"Did you??" I yell gripping her wrists tighter and shaking her a little. My voice sounding broken with cry

"Jade, you are hurting me" she tells me looking at her wrists. My eyes go wide and I immediately let her go.

"Shit. Sorry Cat, I..." I hug her briefly before I release her and fall to my knees, hugging myself.

"Jade!" Cat kneels next to me hugging me at her and I rest my head on her shoulder crying. 

"I'm so sorry I... I just can't believe I lost you and now someone else has you. But I didn't want to hurt you I'm sorry I..." I cry, taking one of her hands in mine and start massaging her wrist

"Jade, it's okay you didn't hurt me" she says

"But you said...!" I protest

"Remember when we were kids and you were forcing me to play wrestling with you on your bed? You used to say it was to toughen me up, but I didn't like it much, so I used to look scared and tell you you were hurting me so you would let me go and start rubbing where I was pretending to be hurt" she says with a little giggle "Like you're doing now" 

I nod with a little smile at the memory before I looked at her surprised "Wait, you used to pretend to be hurt??" 

She giggles "Yep. I basically did the same thing before. And it worked" 

I roll my eyes "Well thank you for making me feel like shit" 

"It was necessary so you could chill out a little and just let me explain" Cat says "The girl you saw me with last night was Sam Puckett. My new roommate"

I look at her wide eyed "You moved in with another girl?" I bet she can hear all of my jealousy in my loud tone of voice

"No, I moved to my Nona's apartment. I met Sam only a couple of days ago. Long story short, we became friends but that's about it, we are not together or anything like that, and we definitely don't sleep together..." Cat assures me.

Relief fills my heart but just for a few seconds "Liar" I sob "You just feel bad about me so you're not telling me the truth"

"Jade, it's true! My Nona wanted to go live to Elderly Acres... I wasn't agree but apparently she likes it there. Sam was traveling through the country with her bike and decided to stay here in LA for a little while and since I was all alone, we decided to take over my Nona's babysitting service together, so we can both earn some money and live by ourselves. Sam is basically my roommate now. But nothing more" she says caressing my back.

I pull away from her wiping my tears. My heart beats fast for the happiness and relief. I knew my Kitty couldn't have slept with someone else. I know she still loves me... Wait did she say the girl name was... "Sam Puckett? The ICarly's girl?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods "Yep. So crazy right?"

I smile too and look down. She lifts my chin so I can keep looking at her but I look away "Don't look at me... I'm horrible right now" I say

"Jade you always look flawless to me. Like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" she tells me

I laugh flattered "And you always say the most corny lines I have ever heard" 

She laughs too "And you love that don't you?"

I continue chuckling nodding.

She forces me to look at her once more, grabbing my face with both hands "Did you seriously think I could get with someone else? After everything we had together? I could never do that. I just want a little time to be alone right now. I feel so hurt after my family abandoned me and well... You and I fought a lot lately... Can we just agree to be civil with each other from now? Cause I hurt so much whenever we fight. And I can't stand seeing you hurting like this, either Jade"

I look at her and reluctantly nod. I just want to get back together with her...

"Thank you" she helps me stand up "What were you doing here anyway?" she asks me. One of her hands still cupping my face and I can't restrain myself.

"Please just come with me Cat. Forget about everything else and just come with me. Forget about Sam, your Nona, your family... I love you kitty.. And I need you" I tell her placing my hands on her hips.

Her smile falls "Jade, that's the reason why we broke up in the first place. I love you but you can't ask me to only care about you in my life"

"I'm not asking you that kitty, that's just the way you see it... Can't you see how much I need you? How much I love you?" I tell her

"Then why can't you understand that I can't move in with you right now, if I just told you that Sam and I started a business together?" Cat asks me.

I just nod letting her go. My face turning into a frown "First your family came first. Now Sam. Ok, you made your choice. And it's not me. Again" I turn around and start walking angrily to my car.

"Jade, wait, why can't you understand...?" I hear her saying. She is running after me but I jump in my car ignoring her. She knocks at my window "You don't really think you can drive in this state don't you? Jade, wait!" she yells after me but I quickly drive away leaving her standing in the parking lot.

I don't know how but in some way I'm able to return to my house even if I'm driving while crying my eyes out. Who would've ever thought that Jade West of all people would have cried so much for love?.

My mom starts yelling at me as soon as I enter but gets worried when she sees my face. I tell her I'm fine but that I don't feel like going to school cause I have cramps because I'm on my periods (I lie, just to make her let me stay at home today and leave me alone. She knows I become three times more bitchy when I'm on my period). I run to my room, locking the door. I also turn off my phone and turn my stereo with my heavy metal songs to the max, ignoring my mom knocking at my door and yelling at me, saying that I'm grounded for a whole month, and that I won't be able to leave the house for a whole month except for school, and that I'll have to go stay to my dad's, everytime she is off to work. Typical, I had already predicted such a punishment. I just reply with an angry "Whatever!" 

A couple of hours later I hear my house's phone ringing and my mother answering. I turn the music off and press my ear to my door to hear if my dad is already coming to pick me up, but instead I hear my mom saying:

"...Yes Cat, Jade is at home. She didn't come to school cause she said she didn't feel well.... Oh I guess she has her phone off, she seemed in a really bad mood this morning... More or less... She looked like she had been crying... Do you know where she was last night? Cause she told me she was at a friend's house, Toni I think? But I think she lied. Oh is it Tori?..... Oh ok... But she still spended the whole night out without telling me, so Jade is still grounded right now..."

I smile a little. Just like me when we had just broke up, Cat still wanted to know if I made it back home safely, after our fight. She still cares so much about me. 

Maybe there's still hope for us afterall...

More than a month later

**Tori POV**

"Hey Jade" I'm greeting my best frenemy in videochat. The girl who stole my place to perform in the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards after I decided I didn't want to keep acting like an arrogant diva for Mason Thornesmith and the Neutronium Records. Well she didn't really stole it, Mason gave it to her to make me regret my decision. But right now I'm contacting her cause I'm sick and tired of seeing her and Cat fight. They are my friends after all. So I plan to know exactly what happened between them. I can see Jade's surprised expression. Apparently she was in the middle of trying out some outfits in her changing room, her make up all done. She didn't think I of all people would have contacted her. 

"Vega... Jealous much that Mason decided he wanted me to replace you at the PMA, at the last minute?" she smirks smugly like usual. 

I roll my eyes "No, Jade... Congratulations actually. I wanted to talk to you about something else..."

"Yeah I saw your status on TheSlap, congratulations to you and Beck" she cuts me off. Apparently she saw that we got together. 

"That's not what I... Wait that okay with you?" I ask her surprised. 

"Yeah. Why would I care?" she asks

"Well... Cause you and Beck used to date?"

She rolls her eyes huffing "We are over from ages Vega. I don't give a damn about what Beck does, from over an year now" she replies

"That's what I thought or I wouldn't have gotten together with him... But I know there's someone else you still care about. Cat..." I'm saying but she looks away from the camera and says

"Don't speak of her..." 

"I just don't get it Jade. You were so good together... Polar opposites yet one completed the other. You guys used to make each other a better person. Why did you broke up with her?" I ask her the question that everyone of us have been speculating on from more than two months now.

"Vega it's none of your business! And she was the one who broke up with me anyway" Jade replies sternly

"Did it have something to do with what happened to her brother?" I insist. 

Jade looks anywhere around her, but at the camera to avoid looking at me. I swear I can see the corner of her eyes glistening with tears she is trying to hold back. I'm about to tell her something when she begins to talk. 

"Have you noticed that Cat... changed lately? I mean she has always been an amazing person, but lately she is more focused, more..." 

"Mature, smarter even, yeah" I conclude for her "Pretty much everyone noticed it, since you guys got together. That's why I was telling you, you were so good for each other. You made Cat smarter and she made you less..." I trail off. 

"Of a bitch? Yeah" Jade concludes with a sad laugh

"Mean" I tell her, trying to hold back a laugh of my own. 

"Anyway, there's a reason Cat used to be so airheaded and childish before. She was... On medications. She was taking antidepressants... pills that used to control her mood, since she was very young" Jade tells me. 

I'm shocked "What? Cat was on antidepressants?" 

"Yeah Vega, no need to repeat what I just told you" Jade tells me looking annoyed. 

"But why? Why did she need them?" I ask her, worried. 

"Cat, she... had a sister. Who died... That's all I'm going to tell you. She couldn't deal with what happened to her, so she needed those pills. But she was becoming addicted. And I didn't like to see my girlfriend being on meds all the time. So as soon as I learned about it I helped her quit with those antidepressants. I showed her she could be happy, even without them... " Jade says and I can see trails of tears and mascara running down her face as she closes her eyes. 

I can't believe what I just learned. Cat had a sister? Who died? Oh my God... Poor Cat. "Jade I... Had no idea, I have millions of questions..." I say

"Spare me Tori. All you need to know is that the trauma for her sister's death is also what caused her brother to be the way he is. He got worse lately, and it all started after Cat stopped taking her pills, cause she told her family she wanted to stop pretending her late sister never existed. But her brother heard her talking about this one day. He started having flashbacks and PTSD... he still couldn't handle what happened to their sister..." Jade says wiping her tears before continuing "That's why few months later, her parents had to take him to a clinique in Idaho leaving Cat here alone. I told her she didn't need to blame herself but she still does. I told her to come live with me and not care about what her family was doing because in my opinion they were just making her feel guilty for problems her brother already had... We had a fight... Cat thinks I only care about keeping her with me and not about how she feels about what happened to her brother. And she told me she wanted to be alone... I tried many times to apologies and get back together with her but everytime we only end up fighting more" she starts crying again covering her face with one hand. 

I feel my head spinning with the amount of informations I just learned. I had no idea Cat went through so much lately... I don't know what to say. I keep opening and closing my mouth but no sounds comes out of it. Her sister must have died in a horrible way from what Jade told me. That's the only reason that could have such a trauma to both Cat and her brother. Just the memory of it apparently made her brother go insane. I'm not sure I want to know about it either, to be honest. Not that Jade seems to want to tell me. But she continues to talk: 

"I love Cat... I love her like I never loved anyone else... More than anything in the world. I will never love anyone else the way I love her. While I was with her... It was the happiest time of my life... Fuck, I can't believe I lost her, because I have been so selfish to not care enough about how she felt for her family... But I don't regret helping her overcoming her addiction. Cause I know it meant saving her life" Jade concludes her speech tearful. 

I feel so sorry for her "Jade, not all hopes are lost. I know Cat still loves you too. Everyone can see it by the way she just looks at you every day at school."

She looks away sad, wiping her tears away from her face again when someone calls her "I have to go Vega" 

"Jade wait..." I try to call her but she stands up and she is already gone. I can't see her anymore. 

I bit my lip as I stand up. I must do something. I grab my phone and immediately search for Cat's contact. I have to talk to her too. After everything I learned and after seeing how much Jade cares and loves her I have to fix things between them. I just need to. I tell her to come to my house with a school's excuse, and start pacing while waiting for her. It will take her a little since she lives in Venice now. 

After a while I hear her ringing at the doorbell. I smile as she comes in my house with our History book in her hands "Hey Tori, here's the book you wanted" she hands it to me

"Oh thanks, I forgot mine, in my locker you know..." I say

"Quite frankly I don't know why you wanted it so badly right now. The test we have is in two weeks" Cat says confused. 

I smile "Huh hmmm you know I'm a bit of a nerd and felt like I wanted to study some history tonight" I laugh

Cat looks at me unconvinced

"Want an hot cocoa? Take a seat" I tell her placing the book on my coffee table and motioning to one of my red sofas. 

"Kay Kay. But Sam is waiting for me outside so I can't stay long" she tells me. 

I go make two hot chocolates for me and her before I sit with her on the couch. 

**Jade POV**

I feel so exhausted... Mentally more than physically. I just rehearsed for my tomorrow's performance at the PMA. The dress they want me to wear is ridiculous. But this is a big chance for me so I guess I have to accept some compromises. This should be the happiest moment of my life. But it isn't. For two reasons: one this was Tori's chance. She was chosen first, and I was only picked to replace her after she decided she didn't want to keep acting like a fool just to please Mason and his team. So I feel like I don't deserve to be here. And two, I don't have the person I love to share this moment with. I don't have Cat. And the fact that Tori was nice enough to care about me and asking me what happened between us makes me feel even worse right now for taking her place. 

Speaking of Vega, as I walk in my changing room I see we both left out laptop cameras on so the videochat is still on going... I reach for my PC to end it but then I notice she is drinking something from a mug on her couch and she is with someone else... Cat.

I look at the screen wide eyed and increase the volume to hear what they are saying.

Tori: "...Anyway Cat, I just talked to Jade in videochat. And... She told me a few things... About your family." 

Cat almost chokes on whatever she was drinking before placing the mug on Vega's coffee table and looking at her "What things?" 

Tori: "About... Your sister" 

Freaking Vega, always have to run her mouth I swear I'm going to kill her! 

Cat: "What? I can't believe she told you without my permission! How could she do that?" 

I see Cat getting mad and trying to stand up but Tori stops her placing her hands on her shoulders

Tori: "Cat relax, she didn't told me much about her. Only that she is... dead. And that Jade helped you deal with an addiction you had to antidepressants." she explains

I see Cat shifting uncomfortably and looking away "Sorry Tor. I know we are friends but... I didn't want any of you guys to find out... It's still something I'm not comfortable talking about. Why did she tell you anyway?"

Tori: "Because I kept asking her what happened between you two" 

Cat: "What happened? What happened is that she only care about us, as in me and her, but not about my feelings for the other people in my life, like my brother and my family. And as long as she will be like this, I don't think we can be together without fighting all the time"

I force myself not to start crying again or screaming for the anger I feel right now, squeezing my eyes shut tightly as I hear Tori says

"She loves you more than anything in this world. You know that right?"

Cat looks at her for a moment then looks down. I keep looking at her carefully and my heart starts beating faster when I see her nodding. 

Tori: "Well, I don't think you do Cat" 

Cat looks at her slightly offended "What? Of course I do, but I..." 

But Tori stops her "No you don't. Well not completely at least. You don't understand that Jade loves you so much that sometimes her love for you makes her blind. Like she can only see you. Yeah she might have looked selfish to you, by only thinking about keeping you with her when your family left, but in reality she was only trying to protect you. She told me she could never love anyone the way she loves you. She helped you with your addiction to save your life. Cause you are the most important person in hers" Vega says 

I see Cat closing her eyes with a sad and guilty expression "Tori... Oh my God you are right... She was right... Our break up made no sense... I was just stupid and in anger about my family leaving me and I took it on her. Blamed her for nothing... For not caring about my feelings for them, when she just wanted to protect me and make me feel better like she always did... Oh gosh I made a terrible mistake" Cat says hugging herself and rocking back and forth before standing up "I have to go make up with her... I want her back, I love her so much... She is the most important person of my life too. She was right, I should have chosen her, always! oh God Tori what if she doesn't want me anymore?" she is freaking out and I have tears in my eyes and I'm about to reveal my presence and tell her through my laptop she doesn't need to worry, cause I never stopped loving her, but Tori reacts first standing up and grabbing Cat by the shoulders 

"Cat, do you really love Jade so much?" she asks her

Cat nods "More than my own life" 

I feel my heart melting at those words and I have to cover my mouth to silence a little moved 'Aww' right now. I can't believe that I, Jade West, just made a sound like that, by the way. 

"Then go to her house. And tell her!" Tori says. 

Cat smiles and I see her wiping her face, and I realize she was crying. They were a little too distant from where Tori had placed her PC so I couldn't see it well enough, before. 

"Thanks Tori. I will. Right now" Cat says hugging Tori briefly before leaving her house. 

I smile and immediately end the videochat. I don't even bother undressing completely from my current outfit for my rehearsal, I just throw my jacket on. I need to go to my house right now where I know a certain redhead that happens to be the love of my life, is waiting for me. 

**Cat POV**

I'm waiting for Jade on her doorway pacing back and forth after Sam gave me a lift here. I tried ringing at the doorbell but no one seems to be at home. Oh right, Jade must be still rehearsing for her performance at the PMA... How could I forget?

Well I'll be waiting for her as long as I need to. Even the whole night. Just like she did with me that time she thought I was together with Sam. 

I need to apologize to her and tell her I'll never leave her again and that all I want is to be with her and that I was a fool to break things between us. 

I hear a car and I immediately turn to see that it's Jade's one. I smile as I see her parking. I look at her leaving her car and my breath catches in my throat both because I'm nervous and because she is stunning right now. She is in heels, wearing tight silver pants and a red corset and has her leather jacket on. Her hair are all done and she has heavy make up. She clearly came here straight from her rehearsing. She is so gorgeous right now, I almost feel shy to look at her while I'm just in one of my casual outfits: a pink shirt, blue jeans and ballerina flats at my feet. 

The moment she sees me she stops. She looks serious. 

I start walking to her "Jade I..." I had time to prepare myself a long and moving speech while I was waiting for her but that's all I'm able to say right now, cause Jade marches towards me and immediately grabs my face leaning down on me to kiss me passionately. I respond immediately moving my face to one side and opening my mouth to let her tongue immediately meet mine. I hug her at me, and lean up on my toes to keep our lips locked, since she is so taller than me especially when she is wearing heels and I'm not. She seems to realize it since I feel her reaching down with one hand for one of her feet. I open my eyes slightly and see her removing one of her heels and throwing it in some nearby bushes before doing the same with the other one. I laugh in the kiss before she hoists me up. 

Jade pushes me against her door and I release a little moan before I wrap my legs around her hips, resuming the kiss. She is pressing me against her front door, kissing me while I'm in her arms and she is standing in her doorway barefoot! My hands tangled in her hair while hers are holding me up from the back of my thighs. God I missed this. And I can tell she missed it too. The way we are making out feels so familiar yet new. Like something our bodies were craving for so long even though our break up lasted for just a little more than two months. 

She places me down after a bit to open her door. She looks so eager for this her hands are trembling and she is barely able to turn the key. I laugh hugging her from behind and moving her hair out of the way of her neck to plant a kiss there. She leans her head back before she spins in my embrace and pushes me inside with her, closing her door with her foot and resuming our kiss. 

We didn't say a single word so far. Apparently just one look was enough to understand everything. There was no need for apologies. We just know that we are back together and now nothing will pull us apart. 

I decide to take charge for a change surprising her by releasing her mouth to dive my face in her corset's cleavage making her gasp and moan in surprise as I'm kissing the swell of her breasts while at the same time helping her freeing herself from her jacket that she throws on the floor. I push her against her door and get on my knees starting to peel her tight pants down her beautiful smooth pale legs until she can kick them off her ankles. I stare at her crotch inhaling the scent of her arousal from her silky red panties. Just the sight of this makes me lose my mind right now... So sexy. 

I kiss her right there and she whimpers hands immediately in my hair grabbing a few of my red locks tightly. 

I giggle and hook my thumbs at either side of her panties pushing them down. I help her freeing her ankles from them and take them in my hands to look at them "Were you planning on getting lucky with someone, tonight? Cause these are like, waaay too sexy" I tease her laughing 

Jade chuckles "Tsk, I'm always sexy" she wiggles her eyebrows at me and I can't wait any longer.

"Oh don't I know..." I smirk as my eyes go from her face to her most intimate place between her legs that is now bare and in front of me. Damn I missed this so much. I waste no time as I lean on it to and start licking up and down her slit. 

Jade gasps, moans and writhes from above me, her hands tangle in my hair again pushing me even deeper at her. I grab her butt, with both hands making her moan loudly as she feels my tongue probing her entrance always deeper until even my nose is brushing her center. She takes the hint and places a leg on my shoulder, but I want to surprise her right now... I don't know if I will be able to do it but I want to try. I grab her other thigh too and push her into me even more. "Ohhh god... Kitty!" Jade screams as she is forced to place her other leg on my shoulder too. 

Now I'm making love to her on my knees supporting her whole weight on my shoulders, my hands on her butt holding her tightly and my face right begween her parted legs as she is leaning her head back against the door, moaning for the pleasure. 

"Yessss! I take me kitty!... Make love to me... Fuck me... Fuck me silly!" she screams and moans and whimpers before she comes undone in my mouth with a breathless scream. Apparently I didn't lose my... cunnilinguous skills in these two months, hehe. I happily lick most of her juices before I help her down on her feet. 

That was so hot and I enjoyed it so much I didn't even noticed how much of an effort it was to hold her up like this but now that she gets down, I feel my shoulder and my back scream a little for the effort. 

But I'm too happy to care. Jade's legs are shaking as she kneels in front of me leaning against her door. Her eyes closed as she is still recovering from the intense orgasm I just have her "Holy shit..." she pants 

"Swear" I tease her scolding her like my old self would have done. 

She laughs "How were you even able to do that, baby? Holding me on your shoulders while eating me out, I mean... Wow..." she says opening her eyes. 

"Well, I'm stronger than you think you know?" I reply and she continues to chuckle "And... I missed you so much..." I admit more serious smiling tenderly at her. 

She smiles back before she leans in to kiss me "Missed you too..." she says and I kiss her again to let her taste how wonderful she tastes. 

We move to her couch and next thing I know we are practically ripping our clothes off each other. I strip her from her corset and bra and she makes quick work of my shirt and jeans before I unclasp her bra and she does the same with mine just so my perky little tiddies can press against her wonderful big boobs. My panties quickly follow the rest of our clothes on the floor. 

She makes love to me on the couch and I tell her how much I love her, and that she has always been the only one for me, and how good she is making me feel right now as three of her fingers are pumping knuckle deep in me and her mouth is suckling on my cli... Well you got the picture (what? I may not be as innocent as I used to be, but to say some things out loud still makes me a little embarrassed!). 

She leaves me a naked, panting and writhing mess after my orgasm. Well can you blame me? It's been so long since I have gotten any. Well maybe not that long since we broke up just two months ago and we had sex on birth day even if we were technically still broken up last month but, it still felt like ages! So I take more than usual to recover from the mind blowing orgasm I just had, until she picks me up bridal style to bring me with her to her room, where we make love once more with one of our favorite positions, that I like to call it in French: the soixante-neuf, hehehe. I realize that every time we did this before our break up, I was the one on top so this time I tell her to get on top of me... 

After we both climax again several other times we just relax in her bed, holding each other, like the old times, like our break up and all of our fights never happened.

"It's a good thing my mom wasn't home today" Jade says at some point.

" Yup" I say giggling before I continue "I love you"

Jade smirks before she looks at me with a fake unconvinced expression "Really?" 

I bit her shoulder lightly "Yes, really" 

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out, you kept screaming that the whole time. When your mouth wasn't busy, I mean" she laughs

I smile "I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you. Jade I'm so sorry... I was just angry and sad because of what happened to my brother and I took it on you when you just wanted to be close to me and help me like you always did. I'm sorry... I don't deserve you I know... So if you don't want to be with me anymore I would understand it. But just know that I love you. More than my own life. I never stopped loving you. And I will never stop" I conclude tearful, the speech I had prepared before she arrived at her house. 

Jade looks at me for a moment serious. I start to get worried when she speaks "Cat, I'm sorry but I'm the one who needs time now" 

I feel my heart clench. I should have expected this. I was the one selfish in the end, thinking Jade would just take me back like this after I basically broke her heart when I told her it was better for us to take a break from each other. I swallow trying to hold back my angry tears. I'm angry right now, but at myself. This was all my fault.

"I... O-okay... Jade... I... Take as long as you need... I'll be here for you" I try to stop myself from keep crying, but I just can't. Then Jade adds

"Good. Cause I was just joking" 

"Yeah I know I messed things up I shouldn't..." I trail off looking at her shocked. Did I heard her right? "W-wha... What?" I stutter

She laughs "I was ready to get back together with you the moment we broke up already, Kitten. I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine right now. That's how I felt everytime you were telling me 'you needed time'" 

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I caused you so much pain, Jade forgive me, I told you so many bad things too, I didn't mean any of tha..." I start to tell her, still sobbing but she places a fingers on my lips.

"Shhh... Baby it's okay. I was also kind of a gank to you, you know. I might have expressed my love to you in the wrong way. I made you think I only wanted you to be with me, and that your family didn't matter. It was not my intention. I just couldn't stand seeing you blaming yourself for what happened to your brother. I know how much you love them. So I'm sorry too" she tells me smiling. 

I giggle with relief and hug her tightly at me resting my face on her chest and continuing to cry but from the joy now. 

"OK, stop crying all over my boob!" She tells me pretending to sound annoyed and I chuckle wiping my tears away. 

"Sorry, let me lick my tears away" I say beginning to lick at her right boob. 

She closes her eyes and just enjoys it panting when I circle her nipple with my tongue before taking it in my mouth wrapping my lips around it and suckling on it. 

"Mmmhmm..." she moans

I smile around her hard nub before I release it with a pop "Does that offer to come live with you still stands?" 

She opens her eyes smiling widely at me but then her expressions falls "Sure, but... What will you do with the babysitting service, you now have with Sam?" 

Oh shoot... I had totally forgot about it for the last... How many hours we have been having sex now? "Oh... Right..." I say pouting

"I don't want to be selfish anymore Cat. I love you too much. That's why I'm not asking you to just come live with me anyway and just forget about everything else. Not anymore." Jade tells me. And to hear her say that makes me love her if possible even more right now. 

"You're right, you don't have to ask me that..." I tell her. 

She nods "I learn from my mistakes..." she is saying but I interrupt her

"...Because this time I'm choosing you above everything else. But you'll have to make space for my stuffed animals in your room baby. Cause there are some things about me I just cannot change." I say with a smile. 

She looks at me like what she just heard is too good to be true. Her smile is so wide that her expression makes me laugh a little. It's cute, it's just so un-Jade like! 

"Are you for real?" she asks me

I nod

"But, what about Sam and your Nona's house, your babysitting service and..." she is asking when I stop her doing the same thing she did with me placing a finger on her lips 

"Shhh... Listen baby: I was thinking about taking my driving license lately with Tori. You know since she also still doesn't have one... By the way was it necessary to scare her so much that time she needed a ride to school, with that shovel in your backseat? She told me" I ask her which makes Jade laugh. I giggle too "Anyway, once I will have a license I will be able to drive my Nona's old car. So I can go help Sam babysitting kids to our Venice apartment everytime I want, and then come back home to you, my love" I tell her moving my finger from her mouth to her navel that I circle grazing it seductively with my nail. 

Jade is grinning from ear to ear at my words and again it's so unlike her it makes me laugh a little. 

"Sounds perfect to me, Kitty. I love you" she tells me

I feel my heart flutter "Me too. But you'll have to help me with the driving lessons. Kay?" 

She laughs nodding. We get under the sheets and continue to snuggle in each other's embrace for a bit until I remember tomorrow it's an important day for Jade. 

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, are you nervous for your performance at the the Platinum Awards, tomorrow?" I ask her 

"Not much... After someone helped me relax" Jade winks at me. And I smile back at her flattered. 

"Well you're welcome" I say.

She smirks before she appears thoughtful "But I think I'll just let Tori perform, anyway" 

"What? Why?" I ask her surprised. 

She shrugs "She deserves it... And... Well she helped us get back together, you know, she talked first to me in video chat and then to you at her house and now here we are... Thanks to her." 

I nod "Yeah she was so nice to do... Wait... How do you she talked to me too?" 

I can see her blushing while I look at her "She forgot her laptop's camera on. So I saw you and her talking"

I giggle "Well that explains it. You already knew why I was here. That's why the moment you saw me your tongue was down my throat" 

Jade laughs too "Pretty much" 

"Well anyway, I think you're doing the right thing. With Tori I mean. You're such a good person. You should let more people, other than me, see that person every now and then. Don't you think?" I ask her 

She shrugs "Mmh... I don't know about that" 

I bit my bottom lip and smile "Wanna bet that in a minute, you'll say 'Yes'?" 

Jade looks at me and her smirks turns quickly into a full grin "Let's see" 

I giggle as I disappear under the sheets and reach between her legs once again. 

Aaand, she kept saying 'Yes' many times tonight.

Man, I'm so happy to be back together with my Jadey!. 

The next day

**No one POV**

It was the night of the Platinum Music Awards and after Jade had just left her place to sing in the opening number to her long time rival and frenemy Tori Vega, after admitting to be her friend for the very first time, she was now sitting with the other people in the crowd. She spotted Tori's empty seat that was between Beck and Cat. Ironically, Jade thought, she would have seat between her ex boyfriend and current girlfriend tonight. 

As soon as Cat spotted her she smiled widely. Jade smiled back taking the seat next to her and Beck who also smiled at her and nodded. Jade did the same to him. 

"You did the right thing baby" Cat told her taking her hand in hers. 

"Maybe..." Jade shrugged. Then she decided to tease her "How's your bibbles' problem?"

"Ha ha I don't have a problem with bibbles" Cat replied sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend, who laughed

"If you say so" Jade continued making fun of her

"I mean I would have probably had one if I was the same bubbly Cat Valentine I used to be, back when you met me but not right now... I just like them very much, but I don't eat them all the time" Cat told her

"So if I grab your purse I won't find some bibbles in there?" Jade kept teasing her reaching for her girlfriend's purse but Cat kept her away from her reach. 

"Hands off!" she told her in a playful way

Jade chuckled "I knew it. You're still a little bubbly, Cat Valentine" 

"Oh trust me if I was, I would have probably handcuffed myself to someone right now, to stop me from eating bibles. Or I would have kept some in my bra like I used to do with candies" Cat replied giggling. 

I laugh "Speaking of handcuffs... We should really get a pair of those you know... Once you will move to my house" Jade smirked to her girlfriend wiggling her eyebrows. 

Cat smiled in a sultry way, taking the hint "Sounds fun..." she said before she leaned on her girlfriend to kiss her on the lips. She then looked at the jacket Jade was wearing much better. 

"Never seen you wearing this jacket before... Is it new?" Cat asked her

"It's Tori's" Jade explained

"Oh" Cat blushed "She gave you her jacket?" 

"Yeah. Jealous much?" Jade raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

Cat blushed more "Me? Oh please..." she looked away

Jade laughed "Once I took off the rificulous dress they wanted me to wear tonight I didn't have much time to change back there, you know. Also, maybe I asked Vega her jacket cause I wanted to see if you were still jealous of me. And guess what? you are!" 

Cat looked back at her girlfriend shaking her head and taking her hand in hers again "Jerk" she told her which made Jade laugh even more. Then Jade turned to speak with her ex who was talking with Andre. She nudged him in the shoulder to get his attention. 

"Hey. I heard about you and Vega. Congrats" Jade said to him

Beck smiled "Thanks Jade. Same to you. I heard you and Cat are back together too"

"You heard it from who?" Jade asked. Beck motioned to Cat with a tilt of his head. 

Jade turned to look at her girlfriend who just smiled tenderly. Jade shook her head smirking "Of course. My jealous girlfriend didn't waste any time to tell anyone I'm hers again" 

"You're more jealous than me. Remember last month when you thought Sam and I were together? You looked out of your mind that morning!" Cat replied giggling

"Shut up Valentine" Jade just told her 

"Anyway thank you for letting Tori perform tonight, Jade. You really did the right thing... In the end" Beck continued to say with a small laugh. 

Jade just rolled her eyes "And you shut up too, Oliver" she said as the Platinum Awards were just beginning and the announcer was calling out Tori's name, before her new song 'Make it in America' was beginning to play. The crowd erupted in a mix of cheering and clapping. 

Jade smirked. She could already picture Mason's angry face, once he would have seen the change in program. But she knew deep down that in the end he would have liked it, cause Tori's performance would have been great. And Jade was more focused on becoming an actress and director anyway. 

Jade turned to look at Cat who had left her hand to clap and cheering for Tori in that moment. If someone other than Tori deserved to be on that stage that night that was certainly her girlfriend with a voice like hers... But she knew it would have been just a matter of time before she also would have gotten her chance to prove her talent. Tonight it was Tori's night, and everyone was more than happy for her. Jade grabbed Cat's hand to give it a squeeze. Cat turned to look at her with a smile and kissed Jade. 

Being back together meant to both Cat and Jade a lot more than performing on any kind of stage right now. When Cat released Jade's mouth and looked in her blue eyes, and the Goth looked back in Cat's brown ones, both girls knew that they would have never let each other go again. No matter what their problems might have been, they would have solved them together like always. They won't have made the same mistake they did two months earlier. This time they wouldn't have let anything get in the way of their love.

Both girls were seeing their past, their present and their future while looking at the other. While Tori was singing on stage, Jade grabbed Cat's face with one hand and the redhead wrapped an arm around her neck to resume their kiss. They both knew they would have been together for the rest of their lives this time. 

After chapter 19 of Make me Happy

**Jade POV**

I just found out something very interesting on my old PC while my wife is asleep. I'm in our living room sitting at the table and I can't wait to show her this. I was searching for old videos of us as kids to make a collage to surprise her for our first anniversary that is in one month, and among many others I found this gem. 

Speaking of Cat, I hear her coming from behind me. She is just in her bra and panties and is yawning. 

"Hey, I'm surprised you had the energy to get up. What are you doing awake in the middle of the night?" I ask her teasing 

Cat sticks her tongue out at me "Needed to take a wazz and I didn't find you in bed. But what are _you_ doing? Watching porns? Cause I thought we had enough sex to please your hunger for tonight" she winks at me

I laugh "Yeah well, you know me. It's never enough for me" 

She plops in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck "I also never get enough... of you" she kisses me before she looks at my laptop "But seriously watcha doing?" 

"Just wanted to make you a surprise with some of our old videos for our anniversary you know? But as usual you have to go snooping around so it won't really be a surprise now" I tell her 

"Awww you're so sweet! But I don't snoop around!" she protests. 

"Darling. You so do" I reply

"Oh shut up hun. So what did you find?" she asks me. 

"Take a look" I say starting the video I found. We recorded this video of us so many years ago and I remember editing it and everything. 

The title is 'Strange nights with Jade and Cat'. As soon as the song 'Take on me' by A-ha starts I see the smile on Cat's excited face turn even wider before she starts laughing. 

"Oh my God! I can't believe we had forgotten about this vid!" she says

"I know right!" I laugh too as the video is playing. It's a very random video Cat and I did at my house after a little party we had with the others when all of us got the news of having been accepted to Hollywood Arts. We were like 14 or 15, I don't remember. Cat had her red dyed hair and we both looked so little and goofy. We just kept making the most random of things, fooling around with each other in every room of my house. That was one of the happiest moments of my life knowing to have been accepted to the school that would have changed my future, and I'm so happy I got to share it with my then best friend, then girlfriend, now wife Cat Valentine. We started filming each other after everyone had left and there were just the two of us having a sleepover. We stayed up all night till we became kinda delirious for the lack of sleep, as the video shows us. I remember I decided to edit this video in a funny way and with the song 'Take on me', making Cat promise only the two of us would have ever got to see it. 

She had loved it when I showed it to her, laughing just as much as she is doing now when the video ends with the words 'A film by Jade West. Featuring Cat Valentine'. 

"So many memories babe! We absolutely have to show this to our friends at our anniversary's party! Cause this video is pure gold!" Cat tells me

I chuckle "If you say so Miss Valentine!" 

"Yeah! Gosh I miss my red hair sometimes!" she says

"I loved them too. Until you moved in with me and you used to occupy half of my bathroom's drawers with your personal stock of red dye" I tease her

"Oh shut up... You loved them period. You used to call me your beautiful redhead! I would have kept my hairs that color if dying them for so many years wasn't ruining them..." she says, twirling a lock of her current brunette hairs between her fingers

"And big-shot popstar Cat Valentine can't afford to wear a wig, right? I mean what would her fans say?" I keep making fun of her

"I wore a wig when I surprised you for your 22nd birthday at your New York apartment!" she protests

"Yeah but only because you didn't want the paparazzi to recognize you!" I keep poking fun at her

"Stop it Jade Valentine" she slaps me playfully on the shoulder 

I laugh "I think you like my name a little more ever since I took your last name"

"Maybe" she giggles before she pecks me on my cheek and looks at the PC again as I just restarted the video of us as kids "Do you know what I think when I see those two silly girls from the video?" Cat asks me. 

"What that we were high?" I ask her

"No!" she laughs "I think those two girls have come a long way from who they used to be. But even if back then they didn't know it already, there was one thing that they already had and that only grew always more during the years..." she tells me. 

"Their love for each other" I conclude for her smiling

She smiles back at me nodding "I love you Jade" 

"I love you too babygirl. I'm so lucky to have met you" I say 

"No, I'm the lucky one to... Hmm!" I cut her off kissing her and placing her on the table. I release her mouth and start fumbling with the belt of my night robe, that Cat immediately helps me release before she pushes my laptop away and we start to make love again. We have sex like there's no tomorrow on our living room table... 

Like I said before, it's never enough for me. Cause I'll never get enough of her. Because I love Cat Valentine with every single fiber of my being. And I know she loves me just as much. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this spin off! Make sure to check out my other fanfic about Cat and Jade 'Make me Happy'. Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
